The Regulus Secret
by Robo 5000
Summary: It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, Until two strange girls join. They run around with a kid that over five thousand years old who has a panda that is really a dragon who holds the key to The Regulus Secret that has been hidden in the Spirit World for so long. When Lucy finds a book she steps closer to finding out what exactly The Regulus Secret is.
1. Lavender

**Chapter One, Lavender**

** Just want to say this is my first story and i hope you like it!**

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, and Loke sat arguing at a table with Erza do to the recent Truth or Dare game, when suddenly Natsu sat up and took a deep sniff. His head snapped to the door, "Do you smell it? It smells like Cinnamon and Lavender and sorta like Loke but not exactly" Loke stood up and walked to the door with the now interested Lucy and Erza. Five steps from the door, Loke stopped and watched as they opened themselves, a girl walking up the stairs her head down with golden hair dropping from her shoulder in a golden brown braid that reached the floor, and deadly, trident looking head phones pointed at him, pulling back a bump of bangs like a pulled arrow. A short black and golden kimono held tightly to her figure, she wore no shoes, probably because she stood on her toes while flowers wrapped around them almost as a horrible, but beautiful substitute for shoes. On her back she had two huge katana with stars embroidering the handles strapped down and ready for quick drawing. She stopped in front of Loke and looked up. Deep pink eyes stared into his and he instantly wobbled and stepped back, his pants threatening to reveal himself to this stranger, which he oddly felt close to, as if she had already claimed his heart long ago. No more like she was his heart. The air around her blew slightly, then hardened, forcing him out of her way as she continued on to Makarov, the entire guild now staring at her.

"I want to join" her voice made several men step forward almost in trance, sniffing her enthralling smell and listening to her soft voice. Makarov seemed unaffected he nodded towards her katana,

"What is your magic my child and why do you wish to join?" She sighed, causing the men to sigh before glancing at them and back at Makarov with a smile that made even his mouth twitch.

"I use wind magic combined with my regular hobby of sword battling, and I want to join because I've heard you are treated like family here and honestly I'd like to have a family as I've never had one before other than my sister. I am an orphan." Makarov smiled at her with his big teeth and waved a giddy Mira over,

"Get the stamps Mira, what color would you like miss..."

"Call me Stellar, and pink, like the color of a heart on my chest" she pointed to the area that, if a heart was seeable through skin, would match perfectly.

"Take care of Stellar for me Mira, you've used the stamps plenty enough." She nodded and pulled Stellar over; she pulled down her kimono and let Mira stamp her.

"Sorta tickles, I need some air and music" Mira giggled at her,

"That's a new one; well enjoy the guild I hope we can chat more later on!" Stellar nodded and glided out of the guild on a soft breeze she made, almost sweat dropping from the hungry looks of her new guild mates. She stopped and landed gracefully on her toes in an empty area far off, pulling out both her katana and getting into a battle mode. She turned her music on to Radioactive, Imagine Dragons on full blast and leaped forward, slicing one katana down as if to strike a foe, then using her wind magic to launch back, avoiding an imaginary hammer. Turning quickly she brought both her katana together in an ex to block another imaginary sword. Jumping up to ten feet she flipped and aimed her crossed swords toward the ground, they dug lightly into the hard soil, she jumped up and away, forcing the swords deeper in, efficiently killing two others. When her katana pierced into the ground, causing a small dust storm, quickly her magic intensified that and sent small wind daggers down, destroying most of her pretend enemies. With a flick of her wrists the swords launched up, she grabbed them as she fell to the ground, slicing airborne enemies. Again she landed perfectly, what was left of her pretend soldiers were swirling dust. She stood, dusting herself off and looked around for any stalkers. She picked bother her katana up, sheathing them, but not before taking hold on one and touching the biggest golden star on its handle. Blue dust piled in her hand. She sheathed the katana, and blew the blue dust into the air; it swirled and formed a small blue star.

"Canis Major" She whispered to it, the area became tinted gold, and she breathed in. "I missed you" A huge sooty blue wolf padded towards her. "_And I you, why, havn't you summoned me in a dragon's lifetime._" The wolf knelt before standing rigid as she glided onto the wolf's massive back; she glided her hands through the thick, soft fur that only her friend could be found with, Sirius, a Canis Major star. "If you havn't noticed, I've been a star since forever." The wolf seemed to chuckle deep in her throat. "_That is true, Regulus_" Stellar, glowed brightly. "At least my name is known by the stars, we should go back to the guild though I can sustain you if you wish to stay with me on this little, ahem, Adventure. So just keep your name, Sirius, and you are my sister." The wolf nodded and sniffed the air, quickly bounding back.

The doors opened for her and the guild stared as the wolf jumped into the middle of the room, several stood with gasps and other already muttering spells. She slid off, rubbed the dark dusty blue fur, and sat down. She raised herself off as the wolf padded forward, glowing to turn into a small girl with the same sooty wolf ears and tail. She had matching sooty hair that was cut short in different lengths like a boy's. She had on a simple black suit and a dog collar, as if to mock her wolf form. "Stell!" The guild calmed but stared at her as if she was crazy. "Sirius!" The little girl howled in laughter literally and pounced on Stellar. "I missed you Big Sis!" Stellar giggled, hugging the now less scary star in her arms. "And I you," Stellar picked her up and brought her up to Makarov, who paid no heed. "Can my sister join as well, I only now thought of it." Makarov sighed and nodded, staring contently at a blonde haired mage with what seemed her boyfriend and his blue cat. Mira ran up, eyes glittering as she also stared at the couple. "So, Mira, the look in your eyes say that your 'shipping' some unlucky couple, but they have yet to hook up. Am I right?" Mira nodded at Stellar,

"Yeah, you got it exactly! I'm just having trouble with this ice mage, his name is Gray, and he is as dense as that salmon haired boy over there, Natsu, who I am trying to hook up with Lucy, the Blondie. She pointed them out and waved her hands to show how dense he was" Sirius smiled, stretching her arms out,

"Like this much," Mira smiled brightly at the little girl.

"Yea, Your so cute, strange sense of style, but cute nonetheless!" Sirius giggled and pointed to her cheek,

"I'd like Black please, on my right cheek!" Mira stamped her and smiled even wider.

"Wait, who exactly are you my child?" Makarov looked over with new interest, "I only heard you two are sisters?" Stellar nodded,

"Orphaned together" Sirius smiled at Makarov,

"Together forever!" Makarov, looked at the door as they blew open, a man with a cloak hiding his face was nearing.

"Stamp her quickly Mira before he gets here" Stellar looked behind her with a bored expression as the man entered her view, already mages' heads fell in sleep. She turned back as Sirius was stamped. They waved as Mira fell down, and mumbling before falling asleep as the man was within a yard of them. Makarov stared at the three with a narrowed expression. Stellar watched the man grab a mission and leave as mysteriously as he had come,

"Sissy, True form, I wanna see where he is going" Sirius nodded with a squeak, flashing in light, the squeak turning into a howl as Stellar jumped onto her sister's now wolf back. She yelled out a bye as Sirius took three bounds, one a starter, the second to the door, and the third to the door where she saw the man disappear into a shimmering fog that disappeared as well in a matter of seconds. She heard groans inside and Master Makarov yelling,

"Blasted Siegrain, can't he pick a better time than when we get a new member?"

"Sister, let's play!" Stellar nodded at her friend's request and shouted a chant. Her katana both tinted gold and grew in size, the handle glowing with pure golden fire from the heart of her star. Sirius bounded onto a hill a nearby hill with a small pond right at it's base. She was launched into the air with Sirius as she turned back to her small child form. Sirius stuck her hand out as they both landed, a giant, jagged, black sword materialized, "Deteus, Sword of Torture." She swung the sword and stepped back in a crouch. "We shall play like we once had, Regulus!" She launched forward, catching Stellar off guard as the sword slashed her kimono. She growled, launching forward she met Sirius's sword half way. Her arm vibrated as she played defense, blocking several moves. She quickly switched to an offense position, cutting Sirius's leg deeply. She jumped, parrying Deteus, and then being caught by a move she failed to block as it grazed her arm, she hissed and brought both her katana to the front of her in a defensive block. Working the wind to her benefit she climbed the air, continuing to use her X shield until she was sure she couldn't be suddenly hit down by a flying foot or the sword. Pulling the swords apart quickly she made the air swirl, enhancing the speed she slashed both her Katana back down into a X, sending a slightly visible X of air at Sirius, who was glaring at her. A light flashed as Sirius appeared in front of her, the dress pants ripped to reveal the legs of a sooty wolf. "Dirty way to use your magic Regulus" Sirius, slashed out and Stellar took the opportunity to strike her in her stomach while a foot came up and clawed from her left hip to her knee. Sirius coughed black blood as she fell, face first into dirt while Stellar landed like a feral human. "I hate you" Dust clouds swarmed around Sirius as she continued to lay there.

"Love you too sister~" Stellar pulled her sister up as the wound poured more black blood. "I can't fight today just lazy" Sirius giggled as her sword disappeared into dark particles. Sirius shook for a moment and then looked at Stellar with all the seriousness a kid could muster.

"I must return to the spirit world for a meeting, see you later!" Sirius turned back into a wolf, jumping into the air and burst into a bright blue cloud of the star dust she had called her out with earlier. Stellar held her hand out and collected some, smiling and then holding out her katana, the main, biggest star shone brightly as it absorbed the dust.

"What is this that?" Stellar turned to stare at a man run towards her; she quickly absorbed the rest into the star and sheathed her katana.

"it's colored dust, I collect it" he stopped in front of her and stared at her katana, mainly the large star that was fading back down to its default dull golden color. Stellar waved a hand in front of him, her face scrunched together in impatience and annoyance. "Like what you see?" she smirked and rocked back with her weight on one foot, the other bent and lazily touching the ground on its tip. He looked back into her eyes with a slightly disturbed look, which made her uneasy. She had purposely made her scent to attract the humans her friend's worked with, and yet he was hardy affected, and even then some was because of her simple statement. She smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his mouth, closed it, then reopened, and then it closed again until he finally opened it again and said. She leaned forward ready for a compliment.

"You look like Loke" She rocked back again and groaned, letting herself fall back. "Hey! I'll catch you-"she stopped herself an inch from the ground as he lounged forward, ruining her levitation. She cried out as a stick jabbed her back.

"Get off me!" She screamed at the stranger, shoving him off her as she shot into the air, the sleeve of her kimono ripped more, flapping off in the wind. "Great now it's ruined!" She had planned to stitch it back together. Instead she twirled her finger, accumulating a small wind; she landed down and grasped the air, a whirlwind of air formed into a small dagger. She flicked her wrist and her kimono's sleeve was cut off, along with the other.

"Got to go, what is your name?" She poked his head, while he sat dazed on the ground.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster" She jumped back and squeaked as he stood, tore off his shirt, then pants, he never reached his boxers. He was unconscious by then.

"I only asked his name…" Stellar snorted and shot into the sky. She settled down on a huge cloud to take a long, definitely long and deserved, she thought, nap. She dreamed about him, and how he was the same Gray the woman Mira had spoken of. She agreed with Mira, he was super dense.

* * *

Lucy smiled at Natsu as he groaned about taking a walk with her. Honestly she needed to speak with Gray, about the new girl Stellar. She had a weird feeling towards her, as if she had always known the girl. Natsu snickered and ran ahead. Lucy watched him, suddenly aware of the small bump that she knew was Gray. She knew gray stripped without noticing it, hence the only thing he had on were dark blue boxers, but she didn't know he just fell asleep randomly. She trotted up to him as Natsu rolled around laughing, yelling "Ice Princess got knocked out!" Lucy cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gray; he indeed had a large purple bruise on his head. He groaned and rolled over, slowly rolling down the hill. Lucy watched trying not to laugh, she knew she couldn't stop him, so why try and waste energy. Either way it would wake him up easy, Natsu came over and burst into another fit laughter as Gray rolled into a pond which indeed woke him up. He gasped and literally jumped out, clinging to the bank. "Hay Ice Princess, have a nice bath?" He smirked as Gray sighed, looked up, waved a hand, and walked off. Lucy watched him with narrowed eyes,

"Natsu, shush. 'Ice Princess' is in love" she looked at him, and he could see the small, entirely evil spark in her eyes.

"You know what Luce, I think Erza needed me!" He ran off, almost instantly as that Stellar landed next to the pond. She waved her hand and the air went towards her, she turned and looked at Lucy, her nose twitched. Lucy backed up,

"Natsu, wait for me!" Lucy ran off at the blurred pink dot far away from her that instantly stopped and looked back. She smiled as he ran back to her, picked her up, put her on his shoulders, and ran towards the guild. She noticed that even though he was carrying her, he was still faster than her.

* * *

Gray groaned, his head hurt, and his clothes were missing. He turned to see a bright golden light, and a small girl in a tux ran onto the tip of the hill, the youngest new member out of the two figures. The second figure was the girl who reminded him of Loke. Behind them ran a small girl, a baby panda bear ran beside her, she couldn't be more than six. She had red hair that was up in a messy bun along with a kimono similar to the Loke girl. What set him off was the large hammer dragged by the little girl even though she giggled and laughed she looked angry, her face had a droopy look and made her high cheek bones stand out, as well her small, beady black eyes. She looked at him; the panda turned his direction in a very wobbly way. The Loke girl turned from talking to the emo child, he had decided to call her. She was smiling, it was beautiful to him. But then it vanished and she mouthed '_You_ again_…_' He smirked and sauntered towards them "Hay! I never caught your name!"

* * *

Lucy lurched forward as her knees buckled and she fell. Natsu caught her, she had been riding on his back to the guild and now her legs refused to cooperate with her. Natsu smiled and looked around, "Luce, I'm going to go talk to Lisanna, see ya later!" He pulled her up, made sure she could stand and marched off to the counter were Lisanna, Mira, and Cana where staring at them with that evil stare that she knew meant they were watching for anything she had between Natsu, which was nothing. She sighed and plopped down at a table, instantly Levy sat down in front of her. "Lucy, you _have_ to read this book about particular stars In the Spirit World, I never heard of it in any book I've ever read. A spirit named Crux wrote it, it's pretty interesting but poorly written." Lucy looked at her with a narrowed, unbelieving expression, "It is true! It isn't printed, it was hand wrote and there are drags as if the spirit gave up and let the pen drag while he tried to catch back his senses" Lucy nodded with pursed lips,

"Well that sounds like something he would do."

"Write a book?"

"No, fall asleep and let his pen drag." They both laughed, "Well I only came here because of Natsu, so I'm heading home, see you tomorrow!" She stood, but stopped when Levy waved back and shoved the huge book at her,

"Read it!" Lucy giggled and nodded, quickly leaving before anymore distractions could stop her. She couldn't help but noticed Gray walked around with Stellar and her sister, along with an adorable kid running after them on short legs with a baby panda next to her.

* * *

**in the case that your are confused about the information in _this chapter:_**

**Stellar is also named Regulus after Loke's constellation star, Regulus, or, the heart of the lion. Litterally the star looks like from his constellation, his heart.**

**Sirius is a star in the Canis Major constellation.**

**The little girl's name is not in this chapter but no, she is not named after a star.**

**I hope you liked my story, please review, i want at least one review before my next chapter x3**


	2. Serious

**Eh i finished this, i guess i'm not going to do the review thing because you people are some slow, i'll just upload the next chapter when ever i finish but anyways, i hope you enjoy the story. **

**I own nothing but the OCs and the story plot!**

* * *

Lucy's eyes skimmed over the last page of the book, it was bigger than she thought, due to the long, jagged ink lines that followed every other word. The book had no name, and she couldn't really tell if Crux really wrote it, because the letters R and X had fell, worn away at the stitches. It was about a secret group of spirits in the Spirit World who had the ability to visit Earthland anytime they wanted, although they were banned by the Magic Council to ever return legally, they also had no keys. The spirits where from the stars in a constellation, and not the constellation itself, but they did look similar, like same facial features, hair, and eye color, although they could vary too, as did their magic. The magic they had was as wide-spread and huge as her world. She felt her body jump and she shrieked as a hand touched her shoulder, "Lucy" it said.

"Y-yes?" The hand left her shoulder and she turned to look at Gray, who was staring at her with an intensity Natsu could hardly do, even when he was trying to persuade her to do something for him. She frowned, crossing her arms, "Don't scare me like that!" She stood up, closing the book in the process. She turned at him with a death glare. "I don't like you hanging out with that girl; Stellar wasn't it, and her weird bunch. She isn't human I just know it, they book proved it!" Gray glared back at her and instantly retorted,

"She is human and for your information I came to tell you I was going away to do a mission with the 'None Human' as you put it! Sorry, I don't much care for books and what they have to say." He glared at her, frowned, and left, as quick and startling as he had come in. Lucy grabbed the book, marched out the door, and looked at him as he sauntered away. She lifted the book above her head and threw it at him. The book hit the back of his head, sending him forward into mud.

"Stop sneaking in my house pervert and if you don't believe me I will find someone who will!" Before he could stand up and argue with her more she ran back inside and sat in her chair, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Stupid Gray…"

"Luce we need to- wait Ice Princess was here?" She jumped and turned as Natsu landed on her floor through the open window

"Yea, Gray stopped by to say he couldn't go on any missions with us till he we off one that he went on with another group" Natsu nodded, he blushed lightly and looked at her as intensely as Gray had. He pulled his hands into view, his hands held a pink bag and a rose. Lucy looked wide eyed at him; he smiled like an idiot, got on one knee, held the items out, saying.

"Luce… will you honor and privilege me by being my girlfriend?" Lucy covered her mouth although the smile was too big to hid, she nodded and Natsu hugged her.

"I thought you were so dense, did anyone help you?" She pulled out a cupcake with a rose shaped frosting in a plastic case from the pink bag. He shrugged,

"I told Mira that I couldn't stop thinking about you, and she called it love, she also told me to do something special for you, and ask you to be my girlfriend with those words. The presents are all me though!" He smiled brightly and Lucy shook her head in a scolding matter, although her smile ruined it.

"You're such a dork, Natsu" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He stood shocked with pink cheeks; he stepped towards the window,

"I'll be here to pick you up at seven!" Lucy watched him jump out of the window, and she ran like her life depended on it to the shower.

* * *

(_This is the continuation of Gray's last POV from last chapter_) Stellar met Gray half way from his original destination, which was the top of the hill. He looked behind her, where Sirius stood not three feet away, and a small, just out of her toddler days, girl was running towards Stellar who was, even to Spirits, a mystery. In her hand she dragged a huge hammer behind her which she could smash with more strength than Taurus himself. She was over thousands of years old and had become fond of the panda bear, which was really a small dragon with a pearl eye that told the little girl sometimes what was to be. The dragon had transformed into a panda, to match the little girl's style of clothes. Her name to Stellar and in the folklore everywhere was always Blue something, Stellar called her just that, Blue, while Sirius called her BlueSeer. Blue hopped on the street, her short legs wiggling every time, every step she took she said "Nom" Stellar watched her plod ahead, whispering nom. Gray looked at them, as if expecting a hit to the head. "Hello Gray, I'm pretty sure you know my name." She let his name ring in her head, it was nice. She smiled at him and held her hand out, "but… we havn't got to properly meet, I am Stellar" He shook her hand and they smiled.

"It's not totally fair that we both know each other's names already, but, still nice to meet you!" She smiled at him, unforced, a natural smile. Sirius coughed and suddenly the small baby panda gurgled, its left eye flashed to a dark blue pearl and Blue's head fell back, she mumbled jumbles of words before her head rolled back to its original position. She smiled at Gray as if nothing happened and Stellar knew not to ask. Gray waved towards the guild; "would you like to do a mission with me, just you and me" Stellar looked back at her friends and nodded, they stepped back,

"We got to go pick anyways, have fun Sis!" Stellar waved as her Star friend and Earth-Bound friend ran off to do who knew what. Stellar turned back, her foot catching a rock and sending her back. She yelled and cried out again as she back flipped down Hill. Gray was yelling something before Ice surrounded her, nothing but ice. She shivered; she was sitting in an ice ball at below freezing. Last time she checked you were not supposed to go from 90 degrees to below zero in half a second! She fell onto her butt as the ice turned to water; she dried her damp, ruined kimono. Forgetting Gray, she extracted pink dust from a smaller star and sprinkled it on herself, now she just had to think. She thought of her long loose braid, it stuck, she thought of eyeliner, it stuck, she thought of an open black blazer with a white tank top, it stuck, she thought of black skinny jeans, it stuck, and last of all she thought of knee-high boots that stuck. All of her appearance thoughts stuck to the dust and made her disappear in a flash of light, when she looked down she wore exactly what she thought of. She heard clapping, looking up Gray as clapping in a slow way with a smirk.

"Nice, care to explain?"

"No I don't care, let's go get a mission before I cut off your fingers" Gray cringed but followed Stellar towards where she thought was the guild.

* * *

Stellar grabbed a simple mission of retrieving a stolen artifact from a group of thieves. She nodded towards Gray who had Mira record it down. Mira waved goodbye to them, with an evil yet familiar sparkle in her eyes. They sauntered out of the guild only to hear Sirius arguing with a huge man with blonde hair and a lightning-like scar over his eye, "-I don't give a flying monkey who you think you are, I said MOVE IT!"

"Kid, go away!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A KID?"

"Yes now go away!"

"Oh heck naw, Blue hold my jacket!" Sirius's jacket landed on the sun basking Panda's stomach. She wore a black tank top that shown off the bumps of muscles in her arms, she ran at him but he side stepped, and tripped her, she literally howled in pain when her knees scraped the pavement. She jumped back up, already her wolf-like claws stretch out, "I'm going to use your skin as a rug!" She lunged at him, dug her claws into the scar above his face, and jerked down. Four red scratch marks ran from the top of his jagged scar to the bottom of the ear on the other side. He growled and rolled his sleeves up.

"I can handle your squeaking but-"

"Will you shut up, both of you!" Blue stood up, bringing her hammer down on both of them, Sirius being last and trying to run, she was hit twice while being held down by the foot, the panda had it in its slobbery mouth. Sirius and Gray laughed at them, the group turned and looked. The huge man vanished in a spark of lightning but not without groaning,

"Now I'm going to get rabies." Stellar giggled again at that and watched as the panda waddled up to Sirius and healed her scrapes with a lick of its tongue.

"Wanna trade pets Blue? I get your panda and you get Stellar!" Stellar stopped laughing and glared, which made Gray laugh louder.

"No… we should auction Gray and Sirius off to a group of slave owners." Everyone went dead silent and sweat dropped, Blue shook her head.

"No, just no…" Sirius jumped up and stomped her foot in a fake angry way,

"That was horrible; it is going to_ holocaust_ you later!" Stellar facepalmed,

"No, _that_ was horrible"The panda gurgled and then sang in a retardedly low pitched voice,

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, Sirius is my enemy, put a shot gun up her nose, pull the trigger there she goes Twinkle, twinkle little star, Sirius should be Rated R." Gray sweat dropped, as did everyone else, including Blue.

"Sorry… he is a bit…. Low on humor?" Everyone laughed and began wandering around, joking, and messing with the terrified shop owners when Sirius padded up to them in her wolf form. Stellar saw Lucy glance at her, and she smiled back at the blonde mage. She stopped when Gray asked the question she didn't want to talk about,

"Where are you staying at Stellar?" she fidgeted and yawned, shrugging a shoulder as if it didn't matter.

"Tree probably" Gray stopped, grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes,

"You're kidding right…." She looked blankly at him. "You're staying at my house then." She blushed instantly, "What so you can sleep on the couch while I take your bed, no way!" She blushed more from embarrassment when he told her he had two guest rooms.

* * *

Gray opened the door to his house, Stellar rushed in, stopped, and ran back, "Why is it so cold!?" Gray smirked and made a small snow flake in his hand in front of her face,

"Well it isn't because I'm an ice mage or anything" She scoffed and slapped his hand, the snowflake crumbled into snow. She walked ahead and let her fingers graze across everything. Gray sat down on his couch, watching her. "Stellar" She stopped, her fingers on the base of his back door. "No," She nodded and turned around; she walked back to him with a look that made him wonder if she was curious or understanding. Suddenly something crashed outside and the Panda waddled in and in its low pitched grumbly voice told them,

"Sirius and Master have decided to find the giant man, they told me to tell you don't worry and don't follow." The panda coughed, and then in the high pitched sound of Blue's voice said, "We will be back later! Don't worry and if you follow me, I will feed you to Panda but not before I crush you with my hammer, the same one that I'm going to smash that stupid giant with!" Gray cringed while Stellar puckered her lips and made a waving motion at the Panda. She told the panda, with an equally high pitched voice, except hers sounded even more stupid because she had her lips puckered,

"Blue, Blue! try not to die okay? See you soon!" The panda waddled out; seeming too had recorded her voice. Gray looked at Stellar with a raised eyebrow, Stellar just waved at him like she did the panda. "Don't worry Gray, they are fiiiiiiiine~" She stood up and ran towards his backdoor; he instantly shot up and knocked her over with a huge ice cube.

"Don't touch my backdoor!" Stellar smirked and suddenly his ice cube was hurtling towards him as the backdoor swung open. Stellar stepped outside as he fell. She instantly froze, everything was frosted over, and two willows hung over a pond, coated with the white snow. She shivered and stepped onto the snow. The snow flew away from her foot and curled and waved in the air around her. She smiled and walked farther out, sitting in the snow. Stellar forgot about Gray, who was storming towards her, yelling. She twirled her finger and made the snow dance around her. Her other hand danced around in the air, making the snow leave the ground and pack together to form the figure of a huge lion. She made the water cool from the warm air higher up and froze the lion in place with the water. Before she could add anything else Gray grabbed her, yanking her out of her small tornado of snow. She yelped at the sudden movement and stared at him as he held her in place by her shoulders and seemed to be yelling profanities, suddenly it donned on her that her entire body was numb and cold. She didn't like it, and she couldn't understand how he did. She pushed him away from her and stumbled inside, and out the house. The sun beat down on her the instant she stepped out of the house's front door. She sighed and collapsed to the ground, fine that she was getting dirty since the sun warmed her. Gray came out, and by now she was warm. She pulled herself up In a sitting position and stared at him. He sat down at his doorway.

"I didn't feel that cold to me…" Gray sighed and shook his head at her,

"Don't ever do that, my backyard is my training grounds, and it's as cold as the middle of winter all year, where there is no warmth." Stellar nodded, shaking her head from melted snow.

"I'm going to bed, we have the mission tomorrow and I havn't had sleep since I came here." She widened her eyes and glanced at him, he seemed blank so she guess he only thought of 'here' as Magnolia. That was fine for her, she got up and stepped around his body to get inside. She almost fell as a hand grabbed her ankle,

"I hope you sleep well, I'm going to go to sleep as well. Do what you want but no backyard unless you want to lose track of your mind and freeze, and don't eat all my food if you get hungry. Most of my friends do that and I end up with no food." She giggled and began walking to what she guessed was a guest room after he let her ankle go.

* * *

Blue smiled as Panda waddled back up to her and replayed Stellar's message to them. Sirius giggled at the strange sound they both knew was Stellar trying to pucker her lips and speak like an idiot. Sirius pointed at a large building, "He had the Fairy Tail mark so we should look there." Blue nodded with absolutely no idea what Fairy Tail was. Sirius must have noticed. "I swear your thousands of years older than me but yet you have a child's mind. Fairy Tail is a wizard guild me and Stellar have recently joined." Blue nodded,

"I knew that, and I've been cursed to be a child, you cannot blame it on me. And Fairy Tail?" she scoffed, "They should call it Dragon Tail" Panda grumbled in agreement. Sirius giggled,

"As if, you're like obsessed with Dragons" Blue narrowed her eyes and ran to catch up with Sirius who was walking slightly faster than her walking speed.

"It's not like I've spent all my years with a dragon or anything, I mean it's SO not that. I'm just weird I suppose." Panda grumbled in agreement, Which made Blue glare at him.

"We are here." Blue looked up at the huge, castle-like building.

"Whoa" Sirius giggled and kicked her foot against the door in a pathetic attempt to open it; she yelped and fell back, clutching her foot tightly. Blue scoffed and opened the door with the handles,

"I'd be surprised if you don't end up dead soon with your lack of manners and common sense. There are doors you know!" They walked in arguing, Sirius hopping, while Blue was running to catch up with the big jumps. Panda waddled in and gurgled towards a corner.

"Wonderful, they are following me." Both girls and panda looked up to see the giant man with golden hair and the four scratch marks made by a certain thick headed girl. Somewhere in a corner, at a table, two book worms stared at the group of three, with knowing, narrowed eyes while a certain Fire Dragon Slayer sniffed the air and stared at the panda, who had its black beady eye and blue pearl eye trained on him as it gurgled senseless words.

* * *

**Just over 3000 words :D both of them are, but anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**please R&R**


	3. Mush

**Two in one day, woah, right? Well here you go ENJOY!**

* * *

Blue and Sirius had been kicked out because of the fact that Blue wasn't in the guild and was trying to start a fight. They now sat at a bench at twelve at night, grumbling to themselves. "Next time, remind me not to bring you okay?" Sirius's head plopped on her shoulder as she lazily watched Blue rub Panda's head.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to meet him heh, _properly_" Blue giggled at Sirius and they both laughed. Sirius straightened up and stared at Blue until she became self-conscious and stared back,

"So, when you first met Gray, what did you see?" Blue sighed, she knew Stellar would not ask for a while but Sirius was like a retarded mule, stubborn and retarded, not a good mix.

"I saw Gray and Stellar" Sirius choked on air, she had been expecting something more drastic.

"Oh my Goodness! Seriously, I saw them too!" Blue frowned while Sirius laughed, but then she smirked.

"Is that so Sirius, Sirius is serious! But anyways, I meant like I _saw them_" Sirius lightly punched her shoulder and stared at the grumbling panda,

"no way… EWWW that's gross, I don't get how people can like each other!" Blue smacked her on the head with her small hand,

"No smart one, it could happen, it is just what will happen unless something changes it." They both snickered and said together,

"Or _Someone!_" By then they had both stood and began to unconsciously walk. Sirius staggered,

"I need more dust" Blue frowned, a concerned look took over her expression.

"We better find Stellar then, aye?" Sirius's face became pale as she nodded. Blue nodded towards Panda, who gurgled and flashed in a green light, when it vanish a white horse with black hair and markings like a panda stood, "SO I WAS RIGHT, you LIKE being a panda don't you!" The horse whinnied and trotted forward. Blue placed her hammer on the ground in front of Sirius, "Step on this" Sirius did so, Blue gripped it with both hands and with effort, pulled it up level to Panda's back. "Get on" Sirius paled more and climbed on, Blue jumped on and the horse, although tiny, rushed forward.

"How does it know where it I going?" Sirius looked towards Blue with a sickly face,

"First off HE, not IT, HE, Second, Panda can sense the dust your kind uses with his pearl eye. He is following that to find Stellar." Sirius nodded and seemed to shrink into herself. "Don't do that… You look like a raisin" Sirius giggled which ended in a cough. "Yeesh, that dust wares off quickly when it decides to ware off!" Sirius again cough-giggled and nodded at her.

* * *

Stellar was snoring peacefully in a room when the door banged open, she heard yelling and the clattering she knew well to be her swords, She jumped for the door, grasping the knob and turning. "Open damned door!" She heard more clattering and began yanking,

"Did you find the swords?"

"Yea!"

"Get the blue dust quickly!" Still in her sleeping stage she did not recognize them at all, finally, although grudgingly, she kicked down the door and ran into the living room. Instantly she shivered. She had found that the room she was in was warm, really warm, and almost hot and she had stripped down to her underclothes. She really didn't care until she almost froze into place.

"G-give me b-back my K-katana," her eyes widened as she saw they were Sirius and Blue, "The hell are you doing…" She noticed Sirius and understood, she made her katana that held the blue dust fly towards her, collecting a generous amount she sealed the rest of the dust back into the star. "Here," She walked over to Sirius and poured some on her, as well as some onto herself. The cold numbed as she sighed in comfort. Suddenly she heard groans and the three turned to see Gray, half asleep, eyes closed, and yawning in the hallway entrance. He opened his eyes and blushed deeply. Stellar raised a eyebrow, "What," Gray gulped and looked away,

"Eh, you're not dressed…" She looked down and back up, blushing. Blue groaned and ran at him,

"Stop Gawking at her you perverted man!" she pushed him back into what she thought was his room. Stellar looked at the two girls and took off as fast as she could towards her room. Blue and Sirius plopped down on the couch and began sharing turns at yelling Gray, even making a completion of who could make the most colorful sentence while calling him.

"Gray you perverted sick man come out here!" Blue yelled,

"You better get your wimp ass out here Gray before I strangle you to hell and back!" That earned Sirius a loud bang on the wall and a 'Don't Say That!' from Stellar. Blue giggled, Stellar had no rule over her.

"Gray you shall forever be damned to hell and cursed to forever rot there if you do not come out here and make me fucking dinner!" Stellar banged on the wall again but said nothing. They shouted more but it ended up both Stellar and Gray went back to bed.

"Well it kinda is one in the morning." The both nodded to Sirius's statement.

"We aren't doing a very good job at keeping them apart." Blue jabbed Sirius's chest and frowned,

"Hey its not my fault!" Blue shook her head,

"I suppose not, but you have to admit, they would have cute babies." Blue smirked; Sirius cringed as she saw the evil sparkle in her eyes.

"Ewww no, all you old hags want to match everyone up its nasty!" Sirius stuck her tongue out and scrunched her face at Blue, who sighed and smiled like a devil spawned from hell.

"What about you and that giant, it would be strange, yes, but I think I could make it work for you two" She licked her lips and her eyes sparkled again. Sirius covered her mouth and pretended to gag,

"As if, the dude is like over ten years older than me," Blue nodded,

"Eleven years, you are twelve yes?" Sirius nodded, Blue smiled and looked over at Stellar's Katana. "Purple dust changes your appearance forever unless used again…" Sirius shook her head,

"I don't like him!" Sirius got up and stormed off into the last empty room. Blue sighed and whistled, Outside she heard dust explode as well as a neigh and her small panda waddled in.

"Lucy is finding them out quicker than we predicted Panda." It gurgled back to her, "I know well what that means, and we can't let it happen. Shall we visit this Lucy tonight?" The panda gurgled and disappeare burst of blue dust, "I know you can create your own blue dust and purple dust but you burn through that stuff like you do those flies that oddly attract to you for no reason." The panda disappeared in a blue flash and dropped into Blue's hand as a huge blue pearl. She whispered words from thousands of years ago and the pearl glowed, "Show me Lucy Heartfilia" It turned transparent only to be filled with darkness seconds later, "She is sleeping, eh. Well… let us just take her book, such a pretty thing to throw at someone" The darkness lit up to circle around a book with no title. It vanished in a flash of orange light and appeared in Blue's outstretched hand. "Heavenly Devils" She snickered at the books titled, it burned itself onto the cover. The book shimmered in light and suddenly turned back into orange dust, disappearing back to the desk. "WELL that's great, let's just go to bed and try to forget we just gave her the book title…" and she flopped down on the comfortable couch with Panda vibrating under the cough pillow

* * *

Lucy sat at home reading the book, she planned to finish it by morning and then go on a mission with her team. She yawned, and looked at the clock, one thirty am, lovely. She would be sleepy then next morning. She closed the book and lay down on her bed, falling asleep instantly. While she slept she began getting vivid dreams of the Spirit World, of the book information, she pieced it together. The book was about an organization of Spirits that where illegal to be in Earthland called H.D. Although it was illegal the Spirits could come whenever they wanted to Earthland By the means of Blue dust, millions of different colored dust from their world did different things and people long ago used it as a magic, now it was one of the Lost Magic's. She also read in a chapter entirely based on a child known as Blue Dust. It had several folklores about her, even saying she was still alive and used the dust along with her dragon named Panda, which sort of had put her off. Instantly she had thought of Stellar, because Blue Dust, according to the book, allowed the person to travel from the Spirit World to Earthland. A chapter was there for each color as well, Orange being to teleport in the same world to anywhere as long as you have seen the place before, Purple changed the looks, Blue was world teleportation, Green just said something about transforming between creatures, and the rest she had yet to read, they seemed to just appear on the blank page whenever it felt like it. In fact the entire book only let her read so far before she had to wait until she could use it again after a random amount of time. The book was slightly heavier then it looked and she guess some blank pages had been cut out to hold actual samples of dust, as it sounded like sand when she shook it. But yet again, she could not find it sense it wasn't time to see it yet. She groaned in her sleep as a image of Stellar appeared in her mind, she pulled out the swords on her back and grinned at her. She shivered and turned over. Stellar rushed at her with her swords pointed at her chest, she couldn't move and the instantly the swords touched her chest she woke up screaming. Natsu burst through the window. "I was coming to see you but then I heard you screaming and…" She calmed down and looked at his horror stricken face, never in her life had she seen it before, and she never wanted to see it again. She pulled him over and cradled his head until they both stopped breathing heavily. "Nightmare?" She nodded. "Well you have me now and I'm staying so if you want you can tell me about it?" She nodded and bit her lip,

"I was dreaming about the information in that book over there." She pointed at the nameless book,

"Heavenly Devils?" He looked at her curiously,

"What?" She sat up and grabbed the book, indeed on it Heavenly Devils seemed to be burned into the cover. "I don't want to know but yes, and then suddenly I dreamed of Stellar attacking me. I don't know why but I feel like she is out to get me" Natsu laughed at her, He now cradled her head,

"She isn't out to get you so don't worry about it, you must have just been imaginative tonight. It happens to everyone." She bit her lip and nodded, she knew he was right but she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit watched. "But Luce, that girl smells almost identically like Loke" Lucy scratched her nose and shrugged,

"Maybe they use the same shampoo?" He frowned and shrugged, she shivered and he instantly forced her to lay down, he laid down behind her and pulled to covers up to her shoulders. She smiled as he snuggled into her neck.

"Mm you smell nice Luce" She blushed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Go to bed Natsu!" She could feel him smile against her neck, and she whispered to herself, "When did you grow up, Natsu" He yawned and she tensed as his lips touched her ear,

"The moment I realized I love you" She curled her legs up to her chest and blushed deeply.

* * *

Gray sat in his room sweating, not from heat but from the endless picture of a half nude Stellar in his mind and the colorful demands of the two children in the living room, twice he heard the bang on the wall that was Stellar telling them to shut up. He buried his face into his pillow and slowly grew tired, eventually falling asleep. He slept soundly until his door creaked open, and he awoke instantly to a soft whispering from his door, "Gray…" he heard a whimper, "Gray wake up please…" He looked over to see Stellar holding a pillow to her chest, she wasn't stripped down to just her underclothing, she had somehow found some of his boxers and one of his T-shirts, he figured the laundry room. She had a puffy face.

"Stell are you okay?" He saw her face redden considerably; she shook her head and bit her lip. "Well… close the door and come sit down then" She tip toed in and lightly closed the door, the only light was from the moon, and it made her look a tinted blue. He smiled as she sat down. "So what's wrong?" She looked at him, her face was wet, and he knew it was from crying.

"Can you keep a secret Gray…" He nodded and she burst into tears, silently sobbing. He sat up and hugged her to his chest, "Gray, I'm not human…" He pushed her away from him slightly, grabbing her shoulders. He guessed it a possibility, and even more after Lucy's accusation. He hugged her back to his chest,

"I know" She looked at him, her eyes glassy,

"You know… do you know then why I am here?" He bit his lip and shook his head; she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She sighed, "I was sent by an organization known as H.D. to kill a threatening force known as Lucy Heartfilia, but I can't... and I won't… they are sending another to dispose of me and the ones involved as well as the original target…" Gray scooted back, looking into her eyes, she was shaking.

"I will protect you Stellar, I don't care if you only came here to kill my friend. You said you wouldn't and that is enough for me, you are part of Fairy Tail, you are now their nakama, my nakama, and we will protect you." She smiled and began crying again, he rubbed her damp hair out of her face until the sobs became silent and her body stopped shivering. He laid her down on his bed as the door opened, Sirius looked in, and her hair crazier than it was before.

"She told you." He nodded, looking at her,

"What are you?" She smiled and came in, behind her Blue with her panda came in.

"I am not from H.D if that is what you wish to know. I am from the middle, I was once H.D but in the process of become a spirit with a key." He looked at the little girl with the weird panda animal,

"What are you?" She looked him dead in the eye,

"I am human, cursed albeit, but human." He shivered at the mention of cursed,

"How old are you?" Blue rubbed her panda's head, humming a lullaby.

"Five thousand twenty two hundred and one years old." She smiled at her panda. Gray gripped his hair,

"Out, I need sleep." They left willingly. Blue last, she gazed at Stellar through her curly bangs that where falling from the bun.

"Keep her safe, and tell none, but her name, her true name, is Regulus." The door closed before he could say anything else. He lay back down and stared at her red face, once again he brushed her hair out of her face, noticing her bangs for the first time without her headphones pulling them back,

"Regulus…" He snuggled under the covers, her name made him feel warm somehow, he liked it and he guessed she did too because she groaned and wrapped herself around him.

* * *

**So much mushy drama I don't like it… but it had to be done! I finished it, its technically shorter than the other two, but I had meant for the all to end with around 2500 words, not 3k it just happened like that, anyways I hope you liked this chapter finished in one day :D hasn't been that easy before… **

**I own nothing except the plot and my ocs**

**and who wants me to make Sirius use dat purple dust and change her appearance to grown up so she can be with Laxus? Sirius Is like, millions of years old snce she is a star and all… I dunno the Laxus thing kinda just happened, it's up to yall. And I love Lucy x Gray but I need Gray for Stellar… so she stuck wid good ole' dense Natsu! Also do you want me to make Blue pair up with someone, and if so, who, because she does use the lost magic dust, so she has the purple stuff, and when she doesn't Panda can make her some! She is an old child e.e ANYWAYS yea, sloppy, mushy, dramatic, its what you get for publishing two chapters in one day! Either way hope you like it and enjoy~!**

**If you have ideas for the story, lemme know, I could use some ideas before I run out on what I've got, which would be bad for both of us!**

**Oh yea, please I beg of you R&R. okay I'm not BEGGING but I wish you would!**


	4. Vanity

**okai so, this is over due but idc, you'll live. Anyways, here is chapter four be Haaaaaappppy~**

* * *

A girl growled, turning quickly to face a quivering man. "Did you get it or not!" The man shrunk as if he wanted to crawl into a ball and hide quickly.

"No- I mean Yes Queen Lilith, mean"-The girl's hand smacked his face.

"Pick one; if you can't do something as simple as telling me yes or no to my question then you are of no use, no matter what 'special skills' you possess!" She kicked him to the ground by his head. "Now decide, do not disappoint me Joseph!" He then curled into a ball, his cape wrapped around his heavily shaking body. When he said nothing she knew It was grim, she sighed and leaned down, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at her. "You showed promise Joseph. You are relieved of your duty as a Captain of the H.D. Army. I will see to it you receive a memory wipe as well as severe punishment, you are now considered my lowest servant, Dismissed." The man scrambled back and stood against the wall, reaching for the door. The girl stepped forward, ripping the helmet off his head, as well as several badges, and his cape. He whimpered but made no move to stop her. When the last of the things were removed, she waved her hand and he exited quickly. She walked back to a huge throne, she sat down. A mirror sat in front of her, showing her whole body. Her long, luxurious, ginger hair patterned with emeralds that made her violet eyes look like they were glassy, surreal, like a glass dolls. She was beautiful and she knew it. But she also knew that her vanity could be her undoing, and so led to her private sessions with her mirror. She leaned forward exposing her chest through the revealing red silk dress to the mirror; she smirked at herself and leaned back. She stared intently at the mirror before her eyes faded to a deep red; she smiled wickedly and bared her teeth. Her bared teeth revealed the abnormally sharp teeth and long canines, she pricked her finger on one and watched as a droplet of bright red blood swelled out, she flicked her finger and it flew across the room. She was no vampire, she loathed the idea, she was The Demon Queen, ruler of the group of forgotten spirits known as The Heavenly Devine, or H.D. She roared and instantly two servants came scrambling in, an old maid with white hair and more wrinkles on her face than any creature she had met before as standing silently, the other, a much younger, newer servant with extremely long red hair stood trembling. She snickered slowly, deeply, causing the girl to shake wildly with waves of anxiety and fear and, most noticeable, envy. "Call my dear, I am your Queen and I welcome you both. I have an important mission, Iris"- She motioned towards the old woman with a hand- "And, hmm your name shall be Sera." The young girl seemed to calm at the new name gifted to her. All H.D came with no name, and it was the Queen's job to bestow them a name. "I want you two to send me Vira and her most skilled pet, Ace." They nodded and left quickly, she could tell the servant Sera envied her beauty, if not that, power. She thrived on the thoughts of her people. She looked over at her advisor, a huge lion-bodied man with golden hair falling down his back and neck like a mane. He trotted over and handed her several papers considering requests, most notable was the large, tattered scroll. For the past ten years she had been the Princess Demon until only one year ago, taking the throne after her mother died in battle. She was now training her people for a battle to destroy Earthland's Magic Council and once again live on the planet with the humans. As she accepted a request for a larger room by one of her army captains Vira flew in. On her back huge butterfly wings designed with the colors of H.D. gracefully flapped. Vira's long curly pink hair bounced on ever flap and her emerald green eyes glittered. She felt a twang in her, she envied Vira's beauty. Behind her ran a girl with short, whipped back black hair and red eyes. She had a whip strapped to her belt.

"You called My Lady?" She nodded, tossing a scroll; Vira read it over and nodded. "I will be back as soon as possible; is there a higher reward for bringing back the obstacles alive as well as the extras involved?" Lilith groaned and nodded, bored with the lack of tone in Vira's voice that she always used on Lilith in public. She waved her hand lazily towards a door,

"Select two for the first part of the payment." Vira smiled and nodded, opening the door. She came out again with two glowing orbs, one half purple and the other half pink, while the other orb had half black and half red. "Nice choices, train them well" Lilith held behind the door millions on millions of orbs that once magic flowed into it at the exact amount needed, they would unleash a trapped Fallen Angel that will serve it's releaser until it was destroyed or let go. From what she knew, they were so rare elsewhere that only five flew free. She also made them a rare reward for her most trusted people, the new and suspicious people only earned the coins H.D. used as their currency known as Devine Gold. Not unique, she knew, but fitting. "Call them now, I'd like to see them" Vira nodded, her face scrunched as a large amount of energy flowed into the two orbs, they shown brightly, one burst into light and a girl appeared with huge white angel wings, green eyes, and bleach white hair pulled back by a headband, she had a colorful sundress made from silks. She curtsied to Vira as the other orb burst into light to show a tall man in a black tux bowing, his red hair reached down to the floor in uneven straight lines and when he looked up he had startlingly deep blue eyes. On his back a huge scythe was sheathed and huge black wings folded. On the girl, although she looked cute, she had a giant, bigger than the man, syringe strapped to her back.

"I am Emilie Drascas, first and only child born into the not deceased family of Drascas. I am a Poison Angel." She frowned at the door that once held her orb in a golden cage among millions.

"Ahh yes and I am Jace Reaper, the youngest son of the royal angel family known as Reapers. I am a Scythe Angel." He smirked and bowed lower to them, glad to be rid of the cages that bound him. Vira nodded, she had acquired a somewhat nice Angel, and a Royal Angel that entirely made up for the lesser.

"I am pleased by the choice, tread warily" Lilith nodded towards them and the left, an advisor followed to open the gate to Earthland for them.

Vira smiled wickedly and jumped into the portal with her now doubled in size group. Blue lights swirled around them before they materialized on the ground of a hill. She looked around and scoffed, she found no beauty here and wondered why Lilith was doing everything to obtain it. She looked around again, surveying the area. She blinked twice and looked down, on her bare feet was the softest thing she had ever felt, in H.D. the floors had no feeling and did not allow feet to get injured so why have the thing humans call shoes? She turned as the rest materialized first Ace, her best servant, then Emilie, and Jace last. She watched as Ace crumbled to the ground and glided her finger over the softness, Emilie smiled. "It's called grass; it's common all over this world, some, not as soft." Vira and Ace awkwardly walked across it towards the huge city. "That is Magnolia My Lady, it is where all targets reside in, and it has the topmost protection from a guild named Fairy Tail" the two girls slowly clamed to a simple fast walk, the angel hiding their wings and following either girl close behind. A body flew past them and crashed into a tree farther down the area, they jerked around and stared at a boy, Vira cringed, and this was another spirit that had a constellation. He mouthed the words, '_Another one._' She looked at him curiously but he quickly turned and trotted after a man with black hair, in his hand he held simple flowers. "And those are Wild Flowers, found all over but not as common" Vira snorted and whipped her hair around; she wanted this world to burn down in flames. She was the captain of her army section known as Demon's Wrath. A perfect name for her queen's best army section, Demon's Wrath consisted of huge, giant beauties with no true name. She called them beautiful; each bore a war mark of its own and prided itself upon earning war scars, but to the rest of the H.D. the beautiful captain was leader of giant trolls. She smiled; her army could wipe out the world easily, through fire and wind, but Queen Lilith HAD to have it nice and pretty. She watched as her new Scythe Angel sniffed the air and looked at the boy,

"He is either hybrid, or he knows the target, shall I eat him?" Vira giggled, she shook her head, slowly sadly. Suddenly they all jumped half out of their skin as a burst of blue dust exploded behind them; they turned to see Gloria, the daughter of Queen Lilith. She smiled at them sweetly, glancing herself over and fixing her dress. Like her mother she bore the quality of Vain, but unlike her mother she had it horrible, she could not go far without making herself absolutely beautiful, and beautiful she was, she wore an almost identical red silk dress like her mother, if not longer. And the odd mix of Ginger hair and Violet eyes held to her line as skin to a body. It seemed she had a new courter every month, as well, this month being a man named Forn, who had been courting her for more than two months, a new record. Behind her materialized a tall man in a black suit, spectacles, and a notebook and pencil. He slightly bowed to them,

"Queen Lilith as asked of you to make teams, as she has decided to send more. They shall arrive within the day, and more orders. My Queen Ordered you to quickly grasp hold of the organizations from the inside and crash everything at once, to take as much time as needed." They nodded and Gloria giggled as she blushed and waved at the stunningly confused Jace. Suddenly beside Gloria poofed another tall man, he had dark blue hair and lust filled grey eyes. He grabbed Gloria tightly and hugged her as she smiled and pecked his cheek while Jace stared dumbfounded. Vira stomped her foot at the now very large group,

"Let's go find a place to sleep you confounded idiots, Form will you get off of Gloria already! Ace, watch those two! Angels just, be normal. Everyone be normal! And whoever you are you might want to hide that cat tail of yours!" She yelled at them, glaring at the tall man with an important look on his face, a black cat tail swishing behind him. His eyes widened and the tail poofed, but not the, she thought confounded, pomf sound whenever he walked. He looked smart and yet he sounded like the way children walk. Children she rarely saw run around H.D. Due to the fact that spirits where one step away from immortality, they prospect of having children was rare and showed upmost love. Vira snarled as a child bumped into her, she had wide brown eyes and long blue hair. A cat ran behind her yelling things about the little girl's manners. The little girl stepped back and ran away; the cat shouted 'Sorry!' and followed after the girl. Emilie and Jace stepped forward,

"Even the children here smell of H.D." Vira noted that statement and began walking towards what she supposed was a hotel; she had to fit in if she was ever going to easily capture the targets.

* * *

Loke growled as Natsu shot him into a tree he jumped down, slightly glancing at the brandished mark of is body embedded into the tree, grimacing he turned to stare at a group of normal people, except he knew one to be Vira, Lady of Wrath. They watched him curiously as he mouthed to himself, another one. That was another group of H.D. he had spotted in the last year, which considering to past activity. Meant a volcano was setting up for its eruption. He took off to look for Lucy, who knew as well something was going to happen. In fact she had Gray pissed because she accused the sweet smelling newbie as not human. He sensed Gray had lost bits and pieces of his frozen heart to her sweet smells and charming personality, and he was not sure if it was bad or good. He simply let the event flow like the water did when he tilted his cup and watched it rain down onto the ground. Which led to a big splatter, but he did need some fun in all the years he had been a spirit. He saw her giggling with Natsu about a probably stupid joke he made while Gray stared ad a wind chime designed with stars. He walked over and spoke without warning, making gray jump from within his head. "I wouldn't in a time like this." He heard Gray sigh and surprising him, he nodded.

"I know, especially since I'm a direct target to what _they_ want." Loke gave him a questioning look, even though Gray had his back to him, "Why couldn't I just fall for Juvia, Loke? Why did I have to get into the mess" Gray turned to look at him, his finger unconsciously went up to lightly grip the chimes. "Or even Lucy, but that's probably a bad idea…" They both looked over, gray slightly dazed by his thoughts, and Loke somewhat angry he hadn't been chosen by Lucy to be hers. He smiled and began to saunter towards Lucy, who was smacking Natsu on the head for growling at a gazing shopkeeper. He heard Gray behind him shuffle his feet and ask the shopkeeper how much the chimes where. Lucy and Natsu walked up to him, curiously looking behind him as gray carried the wind chimes. Lucy scowled and turned away, ignoring his presence entirely. Gray sighed and nudged Loke, "I need to go see Stellar, I left her out the house…" Loke lurched forward and looked at him,

"Why is she at your house!" Lucy yelled particularly loud while Loke stared at her,

"Because I invited her to stay till she got her own place" Gray calmly replied making Loke whip his head around and stare at him,

"Natsu, can we just go back to our own team, you me and Happy and maybe Erza sometimes?" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and smiled wide, Loke turned to gawk at her.

"That's rude Lucy!" Loke yelled making Lucy look at him with a surprised expression, as if she had forgotten he was here, he turned back to find Gray gone, the obvious trail of sharp ice told him not to follow and find out what happened from Lucy, although she was being very rude and probably wouldn't give a truthful answer. "Lucy, tell me what's been happening, you can trust me." Lucy growled lightly but sat down at the nearest bench and shooed Natsu off to a food vendor. Patting the spot next to her she said,

"Well, have you ever heard of Heavenly Divine, or Heavenly Devils?"

* * *

Gray stormed home, not caring as he frosted the path he walked, he opened his door and slammed it shut. Stellar was up from the couch clutching her heart from the adrenaline that flooded her at the loud, surprising sounds. She opened and closed her mouth three times before she could make a disheveled squeak. He turned and glared, she stepped back. His gaze softened and he walked forward as she breathed heavily. "D-don't do that…" She calmed and sat down, he noticed her messy hair, and apparently she did too. She took her braid out and let the hair fall back to graze the floor. She pulled it up and tied it in a messy bun. "Happy?" he chuckled and nodded, looking around for the rest of her group. "Blue decided to be Mira and go try to pair Sirius and Laxus together while Sirius wants to find someone for Blue. It's weird, don't ask" She sighed and rested her head against his. "Why do you have to have your house so cold?" She looked up at him through the random straggly bangs with her big eyes.

"I like it when it's cold, that's why." He stated nonchalantly,

"But why though?" He shrugged, thinking back to Ur.

"I like coldness because it reminds me of my adopted mom, she was probably the best ice mage out there and she taught me what I know." He nuzzled into her hair that smelt like cinnamon.

"You must have loved her dearly" Gray nodded as they both began to stare blankly at the wall that held pictures of him and his friends. He looked down at her and with his hand made her face him, leaning in he watched her eyes close…

"WE'RE HOME~!" Blue and Sirius barged in instantly, a roar in the back ground as a panda looking Dragon popped its head inside.

* * *

**I put in some of H.D.'s POV so you can see whats happppennninnnng~ **

**R&R**


	5. Cut Short, sorry D:

I love that people have read this, but i just have gotten myself a horse, and tbh this story is just plain a scrabble to get me started. Im leaving it up for another week before i take it down, but i plan on writing another story. Only after i get all my planning done for the new story will u see it (so i don't become a lazy bum and slack off or get lost on what to do.) This will also be the end of Stellar because i use that OC in like all the little things i've written and deleted but i might bring Blue back in maybe, oh well if you see um you see um! Thanks for reading but i'm sorry... my horse is moe important thatn sulking over what to write XD


End file.
